


Transition

by Truthmaker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regeneration through the eyes of a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ADWC back in 2005.

The Universe was silent but for a single voice. The Universe wept for its loss through the voice of a young girl. She held his hand, he took his last breath. 

His hearts beat faintly...  
faintly...  
then silence. 

Time stood still, morning the loss of its own. Light flashed, seeming to go on forever. 

She still wept, even as she felt the hand on her face. He was gone and no comfort would change that.

Then he spoke, "Cheer up then, it's not as bad as all that."

The he she had known was gone replaced by something new.


End file.
